The Greatest Story Ever Told
by emmy010
Summary: A one- parter songfic. It's Rory's wedding dance... If you REALLY wanna know... it's a TRORY! :)


Title: The Greatest Story Ever Told  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Author's Note: "Greatest Story Ever Told" is a GREAT song! It's on the "What A Girl Wants" soundtrack and sung by Oliver James. This is just a little something that popped into my and I had to write, seeing as how there aren't very many new trories out there.  
  
"And now the bride and groom shall share their first dance as Mr. And Mrs. DuGrey"  
  
"May I have this dance Mary?" Tristan stood and extended his hand to his wife. Without a word Rory placed her hand in his and gracefully stood. Their guests watched with joyous eyes as they made their way to the dance floor, which was situated in the middle of the garden with the tables surrounding it.  
  
As Tristan spun Rory into his arms, he bent down and gently whispered, "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"  
  
**Thank you for this moment  
  
I've gotta say how beautiful you are  
  
Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for  
  
Here you are**  
  
"I think you've mentioned it once or twice." She responded with a playful twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Just one or twice? I must be losing my touch; I'm usually very good at reminding gorgeous women how enchanting they look."  
  
"Women?"  
  
**If I could have one dance forever  
  
I would take you by the hand  
  
Tonight it's you and I together  
  
I'm so glad I'm your man**  
  
"I ah- I mean- oh shoot, I've been caught." Rory laughed wholeheartedly and bent up to place a gentle kiss on his lips.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. DuGrey, you have all night to make it up to me."  
  
**And if I lived a thousand years  
  
You know I never could explain  
  
The way I lost my heart to you  
  
That day  
  
But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
  
Then the world would never know  
  
The greatest story ever told**  
  
"Oh, I plan to Mary. You can count on it. So how does it feel?"  
  
"How does what feel?"  
  
"Knowing that you'll have to put up with me for the rest of your life?'  
  
Completely obvious to the hundreds of watchful eyes, they continued to sway to the music without much of a glance to anyone else but the person whose arms they happened to be in.  
  
"I don't plan on putting up with you that long. I'm going to spend all your money and then leave you broke."  
  
"Ouch that hurts!"  
  
**And did I tell you that I love you  
  
tonight  
  
I don't hear the music  
  
When I'm looking in your eyes  
  
But I feel the rhythm of your body  
  
Close to mine**  
  
"You know, I don't know why I put up with all this." Tristan said in mock hurt trying to keep at bay the smile that was tugging on the corners of his mouth. Rory just smiled at the boy- man- whom she had come to love so completely over the past couple of years.  
  
"I do."  
  
"You just think you do. I on the other hand am still at a loss. Care to fill in the blanks for me?"  
  
"It's simple. You put up with me because you love me." Rory simply stated with nothing but love reflecting in her eyes.  
  
**It's the way we touch that sends me  
  
It's the way we'll always be  
  
Your kiss your pretty smile  
  
You know I'd die for  
  
Oh baby  
  
You're all I need**  
  
Leaning down he kisses her tenderly and makes his way for her ear. All the while, dozens of flashes are going off around them; their first dance as man and wife captured in a still moment forever.  
  
"That I do."  
  
They danced for a few moments in blissful silence, Rory's head rested gently on Tristan's shoulder. They sway in time with the music until Rory looks up to speak.  
  
"What do you think we'll be like when we're old and with grandkids?"  
  
**And if I lived a thousand years  
  
You know I never could explain  
  
The way I lost my heart to you  
  
that day  
  
But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
  
Then the world would never know  
  
The greatest story ever told**  
  
"Hopefully still as much in love as we are now. I don't ever want to lose any of the love we have."  
  
Rory smiled brightly. "Me either."  
  
"Besides, I'd probably still be as handsome as ever. I'll have all the little old women still coming after me." Rory playfully slapped him in the arm.  
  
"And I'll be there to tell them all that you've lost all your teeth and control of your bladder."  
  
**And did I tell you that I love you  
  
Just how much I really need you  
  
Did I tell you that I love you  
  
Tonight  
  
Tonight  
  
And if I lived a thousand years  
  
You know I never could explain  
  
The way I lost my heart to you  
  
That day**  
  
"Jealous are we?"  
  
"No, I'm just looking out for society."  
  
"You know there's no one else in this world for me but you right?"  
  
Rory looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Ror?" Seeing the look of distress on his face Rory cracked. She started laughing uncontrollably while the onlookers spoke in hushed whispers about what could possibly be so funny.  
  
"Now that my heart has resumed beating, I'm glad you were entertained at my expense."  
  
"Yup, that's your sole purpose in life; to entertain me, oh and to bring me an endless supply of coffee."  
  
"You forgot to add immense pleasure to that list."  
  
"Well you'll just have to wait for that now won't you."  
  
They continued to dance without another word, entirely wrapped in each other, as the song faded out into silence.  
  
**But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
  
Then the world would never know  
  
The greatest story ever told  
  
And did I tell you that I love you  
  
Just how much I really need you  
  
Did I tell you that I love you tonight**  
  
The End 


End file.
